


Harry Potter And How to Change a Wizarding World

by tigresslilly



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bonding, Character Death, Dark, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Darkfic, Death, Disfigurement, Dungeons, Government, Healing, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, M/M, Magic, Magical Bonds, Multi, Noncanonical Character Death, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rebellion, Recovery, Ritual, Scars, Torture, accidental magic, alternative dark, bondfic!, draco perspective, mentor, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigresslilly/pseuds/tigresslilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU after book 6.  This is not the life Draco wants to live.  When Potter and co shows up damaged but ridiculously powerful and offering him a place in what's about to be a very new world, what will he do?  Will the world the trio is trying to shape be any better?  Is the trio even well enough to do as they propose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Think of this as a prolouge. I already have four and a half more chapters done and next one being about seven times as long and probably the longest chapter so far. I'm trying to keep momentum while I write as the beginning chapters of this work are going to involve a lot of flash back on what's already happened. It's hard to write enough but not to much and sometimes the content is just too much for me. This is my first attempt at writing something with graphic violence and lasting mental and physical repercussions to main characters. Please feel free to comment and help me out in the future (or now) if you have anything constructive about my portrayals of darker matter (or any of it really).
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy the teaser, I plan to post the second chapter tomorrow. Will try to set up regular update intervals from there.

Draco would have paid more attention if he knew today was the day he'd become a free person again. It was pathetically normal through the first half of a Hogwarts day, or at least as normal as a Hogwarts day can be once Snape became headmaster and was joined by the Carrow siblings as his loyal enforcers.

The steady ache of the Dark Mark against his skin was above his attention. The pitiful new Dark Arts teacher used force to gain his attention rather than worth. Carrow used any excuse he could come up with to "punish" students for even the most basic of offenses. If complete attention and immediate comprehension wasn't provided, he would get violent on whomever his poor victim was. Draco has some protection as he'd been given to Severus after the whole Dumbledore debacle, but it never extended to his class room performance.

"Weasley, you will show me proper respect or I'll have to show you the error of your ways!" Carrow leered.

There was no mistaking the undercurrent of lust and hope meshed up in his voice. Longbottom had only been "gone" a week and already the tentative protection he provided Weasley, Lovegood and countless other students was gone. Dumbledore's Army still acted out and worked against Death Eaters' rules, but Longbottom had been the heart and soul. He'd been the pureblood with the good family name that made Carrow hesitate to act too boldly in public. The Weasley girl was a pauper and unimportant even if she had the purest blood around. There were no boundaries that would protect her now.

Just as Carrow stalked toward the youngest Weasley, Draco's dark mark flared with pain he'd never experienced from it before in his life. He bit his tongue to keep from screaming and forced his eyes open to see what was going on.

When he looked, he saw that Carrow was writhing on the floor clutching his mark. A few chairs away, Goyle and Crabbe were screaming too while Pansy cried and begged for the pain to stop. The others in the room looked on in horror and fear. Weasley had her wand drawn, she and some of the others in the D.A. were herding the class away from the affected death eaters. Several of the students were crying and staring stupidly. No one moved to help him or the others. Draco felt a moment's hatred for their cowering indifference, but the pain was too great to focus on it.

Then the pain stopped. The ache was gone entirely. Pansy and a few other Death Eaters were regaining their feet too, apparently also unharmed. The professors, Goyle, and Crabbe didn't get up. Their writhing became worse and the smell of charcoal became apparent around them. One minute they were screaming people twisted in pain and the next there was just ash. Silence reined supreme. Harsh pants and rushing blood that could never befit a Malfoy were all Draco could hear.

"Severus," he whispered.

And suddenly he was rushing into Carrow's private study. Since Draco was property of one Severus Snape he had full access to all floo networks in the castle. It wasn't something he flaunted. Usually he tried to forget how his life changed even if it meant eschewing certain special privileges, but now wasn't the time to be squeamish. What if the event had hurt Severus? What if he was a pile of ash? Or worse what if this thing had affected him in a different way entirely? Maybe Draco could help. Maybe he couldn't but he had to be there.

No one got in the way. Probably those fools were too stunned to move or know what to do. Green flames and a whirlwind later and Draco was standing in the Severus' office staring at the drawn wand of one brassed off Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 as promised. I didn't get to add more to the story today, but I think I'll probably get a chance at work on it some tommorrow. No need to worry much yet though I have three and three quarters segments done beyond this one. I'm pretty confident I can write ahead of what I post for the time being.
> 
> Anyhow enjoy and feel free to comment with most anything.

"Malfoy, what an unexpectedly pleasant surprise," Granger purred.

Draco gulped, he'd never expected to see the mudblood again, and he never dreamed she'd be capable of sounding so terrifying.

"Mister Malfoy is mine and you'll get nothing from me if he is harmed, " a cool voice demanded from somewhere behind the wall that was Hermione Granger.

"Forgive our tone Headmaster," Hermione began as something deadly and suffocating shifted and loosened. Granger's wand never wavered.

Draco could see beyond Granger and the wand as if some glamor had been removed. She stood to the left of Potter facing Draco while Weasley stood at his right and facing opposite with his wand drawn at Severus. The two friends were sharp, alert, and cold. But Potter—there was something very wrong with him. He fiddled with his hands and shifted. There was no recognition on his face of where he was or what was going on. His gaze shifted constantly. The room hummed softly with it.

Things clicked. The power in the room that wasn't from Granger's wand. The thing that made visual barriers between himself had to be magic that seemed to flow from Potter. It skittered, wandered, and blustered about without purpose or thought the way Potter's eyes did. It's unpredictable almost purposeless movements mimicked Potter's fidgeting hands and swaying body. The room swam with it.

"It is not our intent to scare either you or Malfoy. We mean you no harm." Granger continued as if there wasn't something clearly wrong and dark going on here, as if Potter wasn't leaking magic everywhere.

"Perhaps you should lower your wands and have a seat then." Serverus replied.

The magic billowed in the room and squeezed Draco's breathe out of him. The whole world seemed to alter in a minute and then the pressure faded some. Draco looked around the room, but he could see no changes. Severus' things were all in order. The portraits were moving and whispering along the wall, but that was common. Still something in the magic—maybe the warding—felt changed. Granger and Weasley dropped their wands in tandem. The tension in their shoulders melted and Granger slumped inward a little. One of her hand's snaked out to take Potter's.

"Let's all have a seat then, please join us Draco" Granger said.

Draco stood at his full height and lifted his head so he could look down at the little Mudblood as he strolled around her. He was careful to be neither too close to this new power or too far away and therefor appear fearful as he made his way to Severus. He let out a breath as he approached the man and it seemed that he was really unharmed. The lines around his face were harsher than normal, but the present company seemed to explain that well enough. Nothing obvious was bleeding and he was here instead of a pile of ash. That would be enough for now.

Draco felt the tingle of several wandless diagnostic spells over him. The news must have been positive because Severus gave a brief smile and a deep nod. Draco wanted to touch him, but in this odd company, with the odd magic swirling around like wind in a storm, he settled for a nod and the seat next to Severus.

By the time he'd turned around the "Golden Trio" was seated on a transfigured couch. Potter was still safely in the middle and each friend was holding a hand. He eyes seemed to have finally settled on the desk before him. Draco's hand impulsively snuck out under the cover of the desk to touch Severus' but he was sure to pull away before his hovering would annoy the man.

"And what do you think you can give two Death Eaters that would tempt us away from our Master and into your service Miss Granger?" Serverus sneered. Draco blanched, this was too bold when recent reactions of the Mark put so much in question.

Weasley laughed. "Oi, Snape, we've thought of you as lots of things over the years, but slow was never one of them. By now, you've go to know that Tom Riddle is dead. Any of those who were marked and actually loyal are gone too. We still have to deal with those loyal but not marked, but you know what they say, hero's work is never done and all that rubbish."

Well, they were still Griffindors, bold and direct enough to give away advantages before bargaining began. But the Dark Lord dead, had these three really done that? Last he and Severus had heard these three had gotten themselves captured by Death Eaters months ago. No one had expected to see them alive again.

"If the Dark Lord is dead, I fail to see what service I or Mr. Malfoy could be to you. You don't need spies--" Severus began.

"You of all people know that Riddle's death doesn't make any of this go away." Weasley cut in.

Severus sneered, "And surely you know that shortly the Ministry will come for me and try me for my crimes and I'll be locked away in Azkaban and no use to you at all."

Draco paled, but remained quiet. He wished he had kept hold of Severus' hand now instead of just grazing it earlier.

"All of that would be true in the world that used to exist, but it's a new day and we're creating a new world for it. As of five minutes ago we became the ministry and the Wizgmont. We will remain so for as long as needed to secure our goals." Granger stated.

Draco had a vision of Granger in her younger years campaigning for S.P.E.W. and lost his composure immediately to a fit of giggles. He knew this Granger must have other goal and desires. He knew that even talking about doing something of this magnitude let alone, already accomplishing it implied a certain level of instability and power that was dangerous, but the whole idea was too much. Granger with knit hats and scarves and horrible chants storming the ministry was just too funny.

His laughter was cut short when he found himself violently removed from the chair and pushed against the wall. It was as if someone was holding him by his neck so his toes could barely reach the floor but no one was there. No one had moved at all. Potter was staring directly at him and he gagged as the magic pounded against his awareness.

"Harry!" Granger shouted as she clutched his arm.

"Mate, it's alright. He didn't mean it!" Weasley joined in. He took Potter's chin and turned to to face him. "Harry look at me. It's alright Mate really. Do you know where you are or who that is you've got?"

"Malfoy," Potter growled.

"Yes, but which one?" Weasley whispered.

The grip loosened. Draco gulped air while Potter turned to look at him. It was the first time he seemed to be really looking at anything since Draco came in. That gaze made him want to turn away, but the magic's grip continued to loosen.

"Draco?" Harry queried.

"Very good Harry," Hermione cooed, "what can you remember about him?"

The magic binding disappeared.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, I didn't mean to hurt you I--" Harry began.

"That's quite enough," Severus interrupted. Draco jumped, he'd been so focused on the drama in front of him, he'd never seen Severus move to him. His hand was on his shoulder and his body moved between Draco and a good view of Potter. "You come to my office, attacked that which is mine, and made wild claims that no one who ever knew you would believe. I think it's time you leave."

"We are truly sorry Headmaster, but that's the one thing we can not do. At least not until we've spoken to you. Our experience has made us more sensitive to anything that might be a threat. Harry was rash but no permanent damage was done," Granger stated.

"Miss Granger I will decide whether permanent damage was done and I think--" Severus started.

"Severus, that's quite enough. I think we should sit, call up some tea, and possibly start at the beginning like civilized people. Perhaps with when and how the Dark Lord was slain," Draco threw in. He was shaken by his near strangulation, but they couldn't turn these three out now. It was never good to turn your back on something that powerful.

Severus frowned but didn't actually contradict Draco. Granger looked disgustingly grateful at him and he sneered back.

"Wouldn't do that were I you, mate," Weasley interjected.

"Mr. Malfoy shall do as he pleases as the only welcome party in my personal office." Severus sneered.

Weasley held up his hands, "Whatever he likes of course. I'm just saying he looks an awful lot like his lovely Da is all. We have a lot of unpleasant experiences with the man, can't say I entirely blame Harry for reacting to it is all."

Potter blushed and buried his head in Weasley's shoulder. He said something but Draco couldn't hear it.

"Now that we're sitting, let's try this again. Last Severus or I knew you three were captured by Death Eaters." Draco prompted.

Hermione nodded, "We broke into the Malfoy Manor. We thought—I can't say what—but regardless, we were captured. They wanted to kill us but were too afraid to do so before they knew what we were doing and if there were long term effects."

"At first they just wanted answers, so it started with integration and focused torture. Veritaserum, rune lore, spells to compel, I'm sure you're familiar with the basics. When those didn't work things got darker. We didn't give them a bloody thing." Weasley picked up.

"You can not possibly expect me to believe that all three of you are unaffected by veritaserum. I will not help anyone who do is so full of lies and stories." Severus interjected annoyed.

"Well no we're not all immune, but we –arg! I can't even talk about that! Harry this really is intolerable." Granger hissed.

Weasley smirked and nudged Potter.

"I bound them with a modified fidelius. They can't speak about most anything relating to the War or Tom. I can speak about very little unless some specific conditions are met no matter the spell or potion used to compel." Potter was fretting with his hands as he spoke.

"And no one ever thought to legitimize you or your friends?" Severus sneered.

"The fidelius kept Ron and Hermione safe from that kind of prying and when pushed I'm capable, not of occluding, but hiding what's most important."

"You'll forgive me if I need more than that. Look at me Mr. Potter would you?"

Harry looked up at Severus, "Legilmens!"

Draco tensed but both Weasley and Granger seemed calm and content to wait. While Severus' attack startled him, these three seemed to expect it. They held Potter's hands and rubbed his arms and were otherwise silent. Draco tried to inch his chair closer to Severus. Something about the trio's closeness and intense focus unnerved him.

Severus returned to his body as if thrown. He was gasping for air. A fine sweat immediately broke out across his body and his expression was large and unguarded. What the bloody hell had Severus seen?

"Which happened first?" Severus demanded.

"We did the bonding before the capture. I don't know if they broke my mind or magic first. What I know is neither is shattered. The magic might never work the same but we think that my mind could, with some help, go back to a more regular state." Potter replied.

"Bonding?" Draco interrupted. There was no way he'd heard right.

"Now is hardly the time to focus on the depravities of others Draco." Severus scolded.

"We've nothing to be ashamed of!" Weasley declared red faced and ready to fight.

"But you do have quite a few secrets, ones you want Draco and I to handle." Severus responded.

"I don't want either of you to be in the same country as me. Hermione is convinced you have significant use, and Harry sees her point. And as for Malfoy, Harry is so intent on that detail we'll do what we can to make it happen." Weasley retorted.

"I assure you there is nothing you can do to get Mr. Malfoy in your bed no matter which of you wants it." Severus said and Draco choked. He knew Severus was trying to pull information from the three who'd been cryptic, but really. Some restraint should be used.

"We want, is for you to remain headmaster here at Hogwarts. We want you to support and protect the Slytherin contingent and to try not to completely alienate the other houses with significantly biased treatment." Granger retorted.

"And?" Severus prompted.

"Ideally, we'd like you to use legilimancy to help clear some of the trouble in Harry's mind. He used mazes and a host of planned lies to lead them off base. The problem is that Harry had to believe these things for the trick to work. Add to that the illusions and elaborate plots and schemes they used to try to trick Harry or drive him into mad babble—we think there are large patches you can clear out that would help him connect more consistently with reality."

"What's on offer?" Snape asked.

Ron smiled, "Well for starters we'll keep you from Azkaban. We'll see that no special restrictions fall on you as result of war activities or any other past actions. We only need you to hold the position as Headmaster for the next two or three years, after that you may stay or go as you please."

"All of these 'rights' you're offering me seem to be in line with your own goals Mr. Weasley, what will you give me that doesn't also benefit yourself," Severus demanded.

Granger sneered, "That's not how this bargain will work. We don't need you."

"Mr. Potter very much needs my expertise and good will if he wants to be able to function in the Wizarding World again. The damage--"

"We know all about the damage Headmaster and we have several different solutions. There's no denying that you're expertise would probably be best. But we are not fools either. Harry is never going to be the boy he was. The best you could do is eliminate the false memories. The mental shift that resulted from the violent alteration of what his magic is and how it functions is likely permanent. Most of the work will be on our part in trying to meet each other half way. We can do that with or without you," Hermione said.

Snape smiled, "True, I can't fix Mr. Potter. The little bit I have doesn't explain what's happened to his magic, but I suspect even after I know it all, and I will know it all, there will be nothing anyone can do for it. Still, having one's mind free of phantoms and false memories is a costly service."

The room became very still and Draco shivered. Granger's jaw clenched and Weasley hovered protectively over Potter.

"You know," Granger began, "We've learned a lot these past few months. So far we've used that knowledge to slay a Dark Lord and murder any number of his followers. Afterwards, we sealed the Ministry and effectively brought the civilized Wizarding World's Bureaucracy to a halt until we choose to wind it up again. Minutes after that we apparated into the Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts to speak with you. What makes you think that if you refuse me, I won't paint this room with your organs next?"

"Healing legilimancy is about trust Ms. Granger. Threats can't gain you what you want." Snape hissed. Draco shivered. The room seemed cooler.

"But I'd probably feel better Headmaster," Granger hissed back. Her eyes seemed to have gone black, and suddenly her wand was in her hand. Weasley was pale and his eyes were large in his face.

Draco knew he would never react fast enough to save Severus. He felt glued to his chair, and he wondered if Severus had applied a sticking charm. Everything was in slow motion as Granger raised her wand and opened her mouth.

And then Potter shot out and grabbed Granger's wand hand. Whatever was damaged, his seeker reflexes seemed intact. The stillness was replaced with a rush of warm energy, Potter's magic, as it apparently existed now buzzed and tickled. The room seemed to brighten.

If Granger was surprised or angered by Potter's interference she never showed it. Her soft smile made her expression moments past all the more alien. She had no objection to Potter pulling her hand to his lap and shifting his weight to face her.

"This is not the way 'Mione. At least not with them. Not for what we want," Potter said.

Granger shrugged, "It seems clear to me that we can't have what we want. We couldn't before, the only difference now is I can make them sorry about it."

Potter shook his head, "You're tired, we all are. Give me the space to try a different tract."

Weasley shifted, "Don't know if you're in such a good place for--"

Potter smiled, "I'm fine right now. Hogwart's helps and you'll know if I start to regress. Let me act while I'm able."

Potter turned back to Severus and Draco. Draco was still tense and clutching the arms of his chair. Severus was still and his face blank. Draco knew he was ready for almost anything in that moment. The three were volatile and dangerous. It would take very careful steps, perhaps ones even more cautious than those used around the Dark Lord to come out of this meeting alive and free.

Potter winced. "I'm sorry, this is going all pear shaped on us before it even started. I'm going to give it one last try and then we'll leave."

Potter stood slowly and approached the desk. Snape rose with his wand out.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter otherwise known as The Boy-Who-Lived and probably soon to be known as Continued Wizarding World Savior or if our plans go badly the New Dark Lord. You must be Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and this here is probably the young Malfoy heir. Pleasure to meet you." Potter stuck out his hand.

Severus stared at it, but he took it and shook. "I assure you Mr Potter, the pleasure is yours alone."

Potter grinned. "No doubt that's the case right now. I'm not exactly up to trusting my mind these days, but I'm pretty sure that miscommunication between Slytherins and myself are hideously common. If you have a pensive, I'd think use a Griffindor sweeping gesture to try to cut though the confusion."

"And what makes you believe that any of your memories are worth anything when you've told us already that some of your memories are false?" Severus asked.

Harry waved a hand, "I don't plan to use my memories, I thought Ron or Hermione's would do. My pulling them will satisfy the fidelius and their minds are free from some of the problems mine's got."

"And what if we see it all and still don't agree?" Draco demanded. He wanted to know what was going on, wanted to see ever last little detail, but not if after all that, he had to obey Potter.

Potter shrugged, "The information is freely given. If you see it and don't want to work with us, we'll leave you in the same condition we met you. You won't be completely unhindered in the new administration. You'll be too dangerous for that. But you won't be in Azkaban or under serious impediment."

Severus glared at Draco but didn't say anything. Draco was too pleased to be bothered.

Severus summoned the pensive from shelf. It settled on the desk. Potter brushed it lovingly.

"Dumbledore still has a lot of presence here," he said. He looked at the wall and Draco followed his gaze. Dumbldore's portrait stood currently empty. Potter shook himself and motioned for Weasley to come forward.

"I think Ron has the most impartial memories. We'll start with him and if you need more gaps filled in, we'll go to Hermione's too. After, we'll proceed on you're terms. Alright?"

"Acceptable." Severus returned.

Potter nodded. He and Weasley began together to pull memories from Weasley's mind. It was odd to watch the two of them work. Weasley held the wand and said the incantation while Potter held Weasley's wand hand and spoke something that sounded like Ancient Norse. Potter never touched the wand though. He was very careful to twist away from the wood whenever the motions brought it close to his skin. Weasley seemed to know which memories to pull on his own anyhow

The memories were all sorts of varied colors. Draco didn't have much experience with pensives or memory viewing, but what he read had suggested that the memories should be a glowing white strand. Most of these strands were dark colors. Dried blood maroon, midnight blue, death eater black, poisoned emerald green, the list went on.

After what seemed like years Potter looked up. "All set."

Draco stood and headed to the pensive. His hands touched the edge as he prepared to look.

"I um, I feel like...This is hard to say without sounding presumptuous, but the memories are not good ones. They're graphic and dark and upsetting." Potter began. He was looking down and playing with his hands as he spoke.

"Are you saying Mr. Malfoy is not welcome to look," Severus asked. His tone was too complex for Draco to decipher, pleased, annoyed, threatening, curious, it all seemed muddled together in the words.

"Not at all, I figured we would all feel best viewing it together so we knew no one was behind messing with anything. I just thought that some bracing couldn't go amiss."

Severus nodded. He turned and looked directly at Draco for what felt like the first time in ages. "Are you certain you wish to see this Mr. Malfoy? Whatever is in this pensive could hardly be pleasant given our current predicament. You don't have to look if you do not wish to."

Draco's hands balled into fists. How could Severus ask him that like he was a child? As if he'd never seen any dark arts before. If Potter and his little Griffindors could live it than certainly he could view it couldn't he? Though, it looked as if Potter had just lived through it, but no matter.

"I'm hardly a naive youth. I appreciate the consideration, but I assure you, I'm prepared to see whatever lies ahead."

Potter nodded as if Draco was speaking to him, like Draco gave a shrivelfig if Potter was settled.

Granger approached and all five of them lowered their heads into the pensive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing this is really slow going at the moment. I'm working on it. In the mean time, here's a little update from the pensive.

"I won't go!" Weasley exclaimed.

Draco rubbed he eyes. The whirling had stopped and he could finally see that they were in a wizarding tent, the kind which Draco had assumed the Weasley hadn't had the money for and that Granger and Potter wouldn't have had the knowledge to purchase. The trio was huddled by a fire in the center. They looked like different people than the three who stood a short distance from himself and Severus.

Aside from weight loss, the difference in how the three held themselves was drastic. Draco realized the constant close contact and the timed movements showed as much weakness as strength. The three were were a deadly threat with every advantage perfected, but the closeness was cloistering too. It spoke of a loss of trust in the world and cautiousness regarding all else around them. These weren't Griffindors showing some common strength, this was a baseline survival mode.

"Ron, don't be obstinate," Granger chided, "of course you're going. We all are."

"No the whole thing's a bad job. I'm not stepping one foot into the bastard's home." Weasley retorted. The three had been cuddling but Weasley shook off Granger and stepped away. He crossed his arms and loomed over the other two.

Potter sighed. "No one likes this plan. If you've got another idea, don't be shy."

Weasley glared down at the two. Potter and Granger looked up waiting. Draco watched as his face got redder and his arms tightened around his ribcage. He shook his head and began pacing.

"I don't need another plan to know this one is bad! The risk is too great. We're the only ones alive who know how to defeat Yow-Know-Who and Harry is the only one who can make the final move against him. If something happens--"

"If we do nothing there's the same outcome." Granger interrupted.

"We hate this plan too you know," Potter sighed.

Instead of escalating the fight as it would have for Draco and Severus, these words seemed to calm Weasley. He stopped pacing and took a deep breathe. He looked from Granger to Potter and back.

"Alright so tell me how this idea is sure to succeed and we're all going to be fine one more time then."

"Honestly, we've told you it all before. We're going in Halloween Eve when all the good Death Eaters and their Master are certain to be out reveling and doing something bloody and dark," Granger said.

"We know he moved them all there. We need to get them before we can kill him and we need to move before he makes more. I think he already has some plans for that." Potter said in what, for Draco, seemed a complete non-sequitur. The memory Granger and Weasley were nodding like Potter had said something sage though. A quick glance at Severus revealed nothing helpful. His face was carefully blank of any thoughts or confusions as he watched the scene.

"We've looked at the wards and we've contacted Dobby. He gave us a layout and he's going to help get us past the wards. Besides, right now Malfoy isn't in charge of the place, Voldermort is," Granger picked up.

"And by taking control of bloodline wards when he's not of the family, he's weakened them. I do remember, I told you most of the bits about the warding. Still think it's got to be a trap." Weasley said.

"It probably is a trap mate," Potter said, "We've done what we can to lull him into a sense of security. We've acted on bad information he's sent us like it was good. We have not acted on little glimpses of information that was true but unintentionally left. We've made it look like I can't learn Occulemeny while secretly learning and trying to make my mind look open while closed. I've let him possess this body and traspe around doing little acts of evil while all of us seemed unaware. I don't know what else to do."

Potter was pacing by the end and running a hand through is hair. His scar caught firelight from time to time and Draco flinched. The scar was red and swollen on his forehead. It must be part of how the Dark Lord controlled Potter. Draco wished the three would linger on that and explain how the possession was happening or at least what Potter had done while under the Dark Lord's influence. The sweet innocent Potter working the darkest of magics in his life for his mortal enemy seemed exactly like the kind of thing that would make for an interesting story, unlike this little Griffindor pow-wow he was watching.

"I wished you hadn't done those rituals. We could have stopped that," Weasley burst. He was still standing over Granger while she fiddled with her hands. He took a step towards Potter like he wanted to intervene and thought better of it.

Potter stopped pacing and stared at the two.

"I need this Ron. I need the war to be over and for him to be dead. I can't—the thing is," Potter began.

Weasley moved towards him and pulled him into a fierce hug. Potter shuddered. Granger stood and hugged the two from the side. They were silent a moment and Draco felt truly awkward viewing this memory.

"It will work mate, we'll end it all, you'll see," Ron soothed. Draco wondered for a second if this was a Syltherin style plot to get Weasley to do the comforting, but then Potter's tears were real and Granger's quakes seemed genuine. The lot was Griffindor through and through. He shook his head as he walked closer to Severus. The swirling began around them and Draco knew the next scene was soon to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And something a little more substantial as I work out the mess that's a chapter or so away.

Sound was clear before the picture in the next memory and Malfoy Manor alarms were blaring. No question of who "the bastard's home" was from the last memory then. It didn't surprise Draco that the Dark Lord was still at the Manor. After all, why leave a nice secure location just because the family was in disgrace?

Draco didn't expect there to be tripped wards and there weren't. If a once owned Malfoy Manor elf had helped them, he'd still be warded in and able to effect the wards. If his father had been in control of the wards, he'd have noticed an elf tampering, but as the Dark Lord would never allow a failed follower to keep that kind of control. They'd probably been blind sided by any attack these three wanted to make.

It seemed the crumpled hooded Death Eater at Weasley's feet must have sent out a warning before he was incapacitated. Typical that these three could get through hundreds of years of successful warding and couldn't get past a guard. Draco sneered, hadn't those years at Hogwarts sneaking out after hours been good for anything?

Then Draco blinked. Weasley was in his father's private study. Books were strewn about and his family's blood vault was pulled out to the center of the room. How had these three found this room or this vault? Better, what did they want from the vault that one of them had dented and scorched it?

Weasley swore and turned back to the vault as if he intended to continue his work.

"We have to go," Potter's voice said from the air. A hand appeared and started to pull at Weasley.

Weasley shook him off and started was sounded like a long and complicated stream of latin that none of those three should have known. Potter's invisibility cloak fell off his shoulders and he shook Weasley. The spell he'd been working on fizzled at then end of his wand and he swore again.

"Ron," Potter yelled, "listen to me! We have to go. Last we knew Hermione was off in Mrs. Malfoy's wing. She could have moved from there or she could be captured or who knows what. We need to get her and get out now though."

Weasley tried to shrug him off as he moved closer to the vault. "Go on mate, I've almost got this. Once I do, I'll apparate out meet up with you and 'Mione."

"You don't get it," Potter insisted as he started dragging Weasley to the door. Weasley flailed and tried to dig in his heels. He looked ready to kill Potter for the Dark Lord when two more Death Eaters appeared in the door way. Draco rolled his eyes, were there really followers so pathetic that they didn't even disillusion themselves when alarms were sounded?

No matter Potter and Weasley petrified the two before they could shoot spells off. The two looked at each other and nodded, suddenly in agreement. They got under the invisibility cloak and left the room.

Draco realized the twists and turns were leading to two toward's his mother's wing in a roundabout manner.

"We should never have left Hermione alone in here," Ron hissed.

"Had to, we know the locket is that way, and we couldn't get down that wing. Probably spelled the same way the Griffindor Girl's dorms are," Harry replied in a low voice.

"Could of had Dobby remove the wards," Weasley muttered.

"Too much time and strain on Dobby," Potter returned. "As it is, we probably don't have long before apparation and portkey wards go back up."

Draco wondered for a moment why they hadn't all portkeyed out when the ward alarms went off, but then he remembered Granger was in his mother's wing. Narcissa had her own wards up in her wing, one's Dobby probably couldn't effect. If these two left, Granger would be trapped in the manor alone, at least she would be until she could get to the manor proper and by then the wards may have gone back up on the whole house. Still, two out was better than none.

The two reached Narcissa's wing to as the first wave Death Eaters began apparating in. Granger was there fighting two off from behind his mother's favorite Parlor table. She was well covered but not in a good position to take either of her enemies out. Weasley rushed in shouting curses. His appearance from "no where" startled the Death Eaters and gave him a temporary upper hand.

Weasley was half way to Granger before the battle started getting ugly. She'd abandoned her cover at the sound of reinforcements and was bleeding from her left arm, but still making progress toward the Weasel. Potter remained under the invisibility cloak. He moved around casting blasting curses, and shield barriers whenever Weasley started pushing into his next reckless unprotected step.

Arms, torsos, and mostly whole bodies who promptly fell writhing on the floor apparated in what should have been the second wave of responding Death Eaters. It occurred to Draco that he had never wondered before about what would happen if someone tried to apparate in when the anti-apparation wards were snapping back. He supposed splitching made sense, no matter how grotesque.

Some of the Death Eaters paused in the confusion, though none of them went to help any of the still living companions holding bleeding stumps. Weasley and Granger, to their credit, seemed to ignore the chaos around them completely as they strove towards one another. They were going to make it, Draco was certain of it, but then he saw a flash of the most feared green color heading towards the Weasley's back. Granger saw it and lunged for Weasley, She was never going to make it though. Her eyes loomed with panic and Weasley seemed slow to pick up on it, though he was lowering some as if to catch her.

"Avada Kedavra!" Granger shouted as she fell.

The jet of green burst out of her wand and barely missed Weasley. It hit the green bolt almost upon Weasley and seemed to consume it as it kept going. Draco's mouth dropped open.

"But that's," Draco began.

"Completely feasible," Severus murmured.

Draco turned to him incredulous but Severus wasn't paying attention to him. He was talking more to himself than anyone else.

"Miss Granger's will was stronger than the other caster's.' Severus continued, "no surprise considering the bond."

The actual Granger nodded now, "There is no true counter curse but if like meet like, turns out the stronger will prevails."

Draco was trying to absorb how Granger had saved Weasley from a killing curse, but a fiendfyre shot up around Weasley and Granger and stole his attention. The closer Death Eaters were so much ash on the fine marble floors while others swore and scrambled away. Serpents, phoenixes, dragons, and chimeras chased the fleeing death eaters but never attempted to move towards Granger and Weasley, who were scrambling to regain their feet.

"It's a modified charm," real Potter said from behind him. "Fiendfyre was one of the ways we could hurt Tom, but in it's raw form, its usually kills the wizard who cast it. Hermione worked with our bonds to help create some unique restrictions. Takes focus and at least two of us to manage it though."

Granger and Weasley were walking towards Potter, or at least to where the source of the fiendfyre was. Potter was still under the cloak. The spell parted and weaved around them. They were slow in front of the twitching dangerous mass but confident. The Death Eaters never had a chance to regain any ground as the fiend got bigger and continued it's long unending line of expanding and chasing them. Draco couldn't believe the three of them were bloody going to escape mostly unharmed.

Several hissed words put the fiendfyre out and Draco flinched. He knew that cold laugh. He could practically feel the bastard's cold presence as he strode in the room. He was clapping while he laughed. A blasting curse, probably from where ever Potter was under the cloak hit his shield but made no other impact. Nagini's head swiveled in the direction the curse came from. Her tongue flicked and she hissed.

Voldemort laughed and hissed back. Nagini bobbed its head and started to slither away.

Weasley tossed out several stink bombs probably to hinder Nagini's ability to track with sent. Granger was a step ahead of him as she hurled Sectumsempra at Nagini. It's head was cut clean off and it's body writhed on the floor. Draco blinked, who would have thought it would be that easy to kill the thing? Then again, Severus' curse wasn't well known and didn't operate as most severing spells did, it was possible that there was just a gape in Nagini's protections for that kind of attack.

Granger didn't have long to savor the victory though as Voldemort hurled a cruciatus at her seconds after Nagini's death. She screamed and Weasley tossed several curses towards Voldemort but the shield protected him. A floating sword—Potter probably, appeared directly behind Voldemort and stabbed stabbed in the back. Mentally, Draco applauded the thought process which realized while spells were repelled, people weren't.

A glimpse of the ruby on the hilt signified is as the fabled Sword of Griffindor but before Draco could infer more, Voldemort whispered something that flung Potter, Weasley, and Granger against the wall. The view of the room was fading and Draco knew Weasley was losing consciousness. He heard the sword clatter to the floor and insane laughter.

"I'll use up all your bravery little Griffindors and then we'll see what's left underneath it all," Voldemort railed. Draco shivered as the silver swirling began. He was starting to worry that maybe he should have waited outside the pensive after all.


End file.
